


No Way

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Drama, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, mob boss steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: When Tony ends up with Steve and his Mob there is something between the two of them. However, Steve doesn't think he is allowed to have nice things, and Tony is sure that the man he has fallen in love with hates him. Peggy, however, is on the case, and when Tony decides to walk around in next t nothing, well even The Captain's control is shakable. Slash.





	No Way

Steve shook his head to himself as he leant back in his chair and watched his people milling around the kitchen. Bruce was smiling shyly and bantering with Tony, giving as good as he got and clearly enjoying the good-hearted banter. Natasha and Bucky were teasing Clint who was hanging off of Phil and pouting, clearly trying to get his partner to protect him. Thor was booming in the corner as he flirted, badly, with Jane who luckily seemed to find it cute.

The Howling Commandos were sitting in the corner plotting something, something that would no doubt cause him a headache, but they were happy right now and he wasn't inclined to interrupt them.

"They look happy," Peggy placed her hand on his shoulder. Turning to look up at her he smiled, and for the first time in a while realised that it was a real smile, it didn't hurt. Angie was laughing and teasing Dum Dum, but her eyes kept straying to Peggy as they always did, a soft smile on her lips. And again, it didn't hurt.

"They do, we haven't had this in a while," Steve agreed.

"He's good for them," Steve turned back to look at her and raised his eyebrow at her words, waiting for the continuation that was clearly coming. "He's good for you,"

"He makes good designs for..."

"Don't Steve, don't do that, especially not where he might hear!" Peggy scolded him.

"Do what?" Steve frowned

"Dismiss what he means to you, what you are feeling for him. You're allowed to have feelings, Steve, you're allowed to have your own life outside of this, outside of us," Peggy managed to scold and sound comforting at the same time.

"I am not...wait what do you mean 'especially not where he might hear'?" Steve frowned.

Peggy looked uncertain for a second before she met Angie's eyes and did something with her face, which Angie seemed to understand as her eyes flicked to Tony and then Steve and she nodded. Reeling as ever by their creepy ability to read each other Steve looked confused when Peggy caught his arm and pulled him from his seat.

She led him out of the room and into the nearby living room, making sure that the door was shut before she turned to Steve and crossed her arms, the expression on her face dangerous, and indicating that he was about to be told off.

"You're an idiot,"

"Straight to the point then," Steve sighed.

"No, I mean it! I don't know what this avoiding Tony thing is, but you're an idiot. I can't quite work out whether you are doing it because you think he deserves better and you want to push him away to protect him from you. Or because you think that you don't deserve anything good in your life and so are pushing him away to punish yourself for whatever perceived punishment you have decided that you deserve,"

"Very to the point," Steve grimaced.

"A weird mix of the two then," Peggy nodded to herself. "Well I hate t break it to you, but you are not just hurting yourself with this self-flagellation, you're hurting him as well. He thinks that the only reason you want him around is because of his designs and the things he can do for you, he thinks that you don't actually like him and you only put up with him and use him for his brain, the same way he is used to everyone treating him, and the way he thinks everyone must think of him, especially considering the reason he came to be here with us. So well done Steve, you have managed to make the poor guy fall in love with you, while completely making him believe that he is just a means to an end for you and once you get what you want out of him you will just chuck him onto the scrap heap like everyone else has in his life!" Peggy was working herself up, hands on hips, foot tapping and everything.

But it didn't matter because she might as well have hit him with a brick.

"He thinks...he really thinks that?" Steve's voice was smaller than he intended it to come out. But there was no taking it back, and Peggy softened slightly.

"Steve," She sighed walking over to him and gripping his shoulder. "I don't know why you think you don't deserve to be happy, but you do, he makes you happy, even without you realising you have been different since he started staying here. He deserves to be happy as well, and he deserves to be looked after the way that you can look after him. He deserves that dedication. But if you don't get your thick head out of your arse either someone else is going to snap him up, or he is going to wander to try and fill the hole you are leaving in his heart and you're going to have to watch him with other people. And I am not helping you hide all their bodies!"

With that, she turned and swept from the room leaving him gawping after her.

Finally, he stood and moved down the hall back to where the others were partying louder and louder. Stepping in he found the party had indeed got a little wilder. Clint had his bow and arrow out and seemed to be taking part in a challenge as Bucky and Angie tried to find more and more ridiculous things for him to shoot in more ridiculous ways. He was currently blindfolded and standing on one leg, on a chair, on the table and was aiming at a 10p coin. Phil was standing by watching though so Steve didn't feel the need to interfere.

The Commandos were now in the middle of a vicious looking card game of strip poker, Dum Dum was already down to only his boxers and his bowler hat. Peggy, Tony, Bruce and Natasha were gathered around Thor and FitzSimmons, the two nerds were apparently drinking the warrior under the table from the looks of it, and their watchers were cheering the duo on. If Fitz was participating that would mean...yes Mack was hovering close by, his large muscles bulging as he stood cross-armed, but he had his normal warm smile and his eyes were glittering amused as he watched Fitz giggle happily.

Steve's eyes, however, were drawn to the young genius standing teasing Thor.

Tony had come to them through extreme circumstances. He had found out that his guardian and mentor Obie had been planning on having him crossed off. He had in fact been kidnapped by Steve's opposition Hydra. But clever little shit that he was, he had managed to search through the oppositions computer and stole all their information before running. He had managed to do more damage standing in a computer shop using one of the models for sale to search through the information that he had stolen than Steve had managed in a while.

While he was doing that search he had managed to find the information Hydra had on Steve and his group, and had put two and two together and realised that if he wanted to bring them down, his best chances were with Steve. It was a little scary how quickly he had been able to locate them. And the bugger had just walked into their headquarters, beaten up, bruised and exhausted, handed over the memory stick containing the stolen information and promised his services to Steve if he helped him in return.

His negotiations had been unbalanced and they both knew it. Tony would develop new technology, improve Steve's existing technology, design armour and none lethal weapons, he would also help them track down and destroy Hydra. In return Steve would keep him safe and hidden from view of...well everyone, he would also keep Tony's friends safe Pepper, Rhodey, Jarvis and Anna, and he would help Tony figure out who was working for Obie in his company and help get rid of them.

It definitely was not balanced, but Tony had offered his services freely, and bar complaining that Steve was a slave driver, he had not complained about his work. Indeed, he kept adding to it, coming up with new and better designs. However, in the light of what Peggy had just said to him, the guilt that he had already been feeling flared even brighter.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He hadn't been able to sleep properly, so in the end, he had gotten up and made his way to the living area, sitting in front of the big bay windows with coffee and his sketch pad and sat lazily sketching away as he thought. Of course, his subject was his current favourite one. Tony.

The younger man was...well gorgeous, he was bright and full of life, full of laughter and sarcasm and amazing intelligence. He had a personality that filled a room and drew people to him. He was charming and vivacious, and kind, warm-hearted and friendly, he brightened any room he was in and he had brought life to their base, filled it with laughter and colour that none of them had realised was missing.

Steve had fallen for him quickly, and no matter how hard he tried to keep his distance, keep his barriers up around the young man, he could not help but be drawn in. Though now it seemed he had not been as obvious as he thought the was. He frowned down at the picture he had sketched of Tony laughing, trying to get those chocolate brown eyes to sparkle with life and mischief the way the real ones did.

Tony thought that he was only keeping him here as a means to an end until his usefulness wore out, then he would be kicked to the curb. The younger man liked him, he knew that Tony was many things subtle was not one of them. How hurt must he be thinking that Steve thought so little of him, how much their interactions must have hurt him.

"Yo fearless leader, plotting the end of the world?" Clint yawned as he walked in, turning his hearing aids on, Phil trailing behind in his suit already. He smiled softly at Clint when his boyfriend made him coffee the way he liked it and handed it back to him before making his own.

"Of course," Steve said dryly going back to his sketching.

"Morning," Bucky grunted as he slumped into the room, flopping at the table and thinking his head down.

"Good Morning my friends!" Thor boomed getting a growl from Bucky and a very rude gesture the loud blonde ignored.

"Morning guys," Angie said brightly bouncing into the room and quickly started making them all coffee. "Everything ok Stevie?" she asked concerned looking at him closely as she brought him a fresh cup. There were times that he had truly, deeply and completely wished that he could hate this woman. She had stolen Peggy from him, even though the two of them had been split up for months before Angie had tried to take out Peggy and somehow ended up joining them, but she was too nice, too fierce and too good a friend to really dislike.

"Fine," He smiled.

"We both know Peg can be a little harsh sometimes. She means well though, she has been worried," Angie said softly, patting his shoulder and moving on.

"Morning," Bruce's nose was already buried into his tablet working on something or the other, he and Tony brought out the best, or worst, in each other depending on how you looked at it. Natasha was half a step behind him, guiding him and stopping him from walking into anything.

"Morning," Tony gave a jaw-cracking yawn as he walked in.

Nope. No. Just no!

Steve was on his feet before he could even think about what he was doing. He ignored Bucky smirking at him, Natasha just rolling her eyes, Clint tugging on Phil's arm excitedly, and Angie grinning at him. He ignored it all because he was focussed on one thing and one thing only.

Tony was standing there wearing only a white button up top and skin-tight white shorts that left nothing to the imagination, nothing else at all. Olive skin was exposed for anymore who might want to look, long, muscled legs were open for any perverts perusal, and Steve was the only pervert who was allowed to peruse those legs!

Chocolate brown eyes went wide-eyed and suddenly was much more awake as Steve prowled towards him, snatching a towel from the pile of washing waiting to be put away, and he opened his mouth as though to say something, but nothing came out as Steve reached him.

"No way!" Steve scowled, wrapping the towel around Tony to cover him up from perving eyes - not that any of them would truly dare risk perving on Tony really for risk of Steve's wrath - he turned while he was pressed close to Tony and pressed his nose behind the genius' ear, taking a deep breath of the warm, sleepy scent of the other.

Tony hand's came up and fisted the white tshirt Steve was wearing as he shuddered at the closeness of the larger man. Then let out an indignant squeak when Steve lifted him and threw him over his shoulder, making sure the towel covered him of course.

"We're not to be disturbed this morning unless it is life and death, Peg is in charge," Steve ordered before hurrying out the room and down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Hey! Put me down! I can walk you know!" Tony protested.

"No,"

"No! What do you mean no?! That wasn't a multiple choice question, put me down! What the hell is going on?!" Tony ranted. "Bruce! Come save me!" He bellowed back down the hallway.

"He wouldn't dare," Steve answered casually, turning to take the stairs.

"What do you mean he wouldn't dare, are you taking me to kill me?!" Tony huffed. Steve was glad to hear the sarcasm in his voice, he didn't think Steve would actually hurt him.

"No, something much more pleasurable hopefully," Steve smirked as he practically heard Tony perking up in interest.

"Pleasurable?" Tony asked hopefully.

"We need to talk first," Steve said quickly before the genius got too far ahead of himself.

"Do we really have to?" Tony whined.

"Yes, we really do," Steve said as he walked into his room and placed Tony onto the floor.

He used the time that Tony was distracted looking around his room with interest to close and lock the door, before turning to watch Tony as he wandered over to his bookcase and scanned through the titles curiously. He loved that about Tony, he was so curious about everything, yes sometimes it could be annoying but most of the time it was endearing and fascinating to watch him process the world through that big brain of his.

"What are we talking about then? And what pleasurable pursuits are we discussing?" Tony asked turning to face him, that damned shirt showing off way too much of him for Steve's sanity.

"First we need to be clear on something!" Steve said seriously. Tony nodded, suddenly looking much more vulnerable and unsure with the path this conversation was going to take. "You deserve far better than someone like me, I am jaded and hard, I have seen too much, and I can be cruel, you deserve better. But, if you want me even knowing what I am, I am far too selfish a man to turn you down,"

"Steve..."

"I am possessive and jealous, I don't move very far on things once I have made my mind up on something, and well, you know the life that I am involved in. I have done terrible things to keep the people that I love safe. I will do terrible things to keep you safe, things you might not be able to live with. And you will be in danger being with me, you will have a target on your back, and I will expect you to do as you're told so that I can protect you from harm because I could not..."

His eyes flickered shut when soft lips were pressed to his, still tasting slightly of coffee, there was nothing overtly sexual about this kiss, especially for a notorious playboy, but it was perfect and it was Tony.

"You want me?" Tony asked, sounding so hopeful and so shocked that Steve couldn't stop himself from winding his arms around Tony's waist and drew him in for another sweet kiss, one his followed by fluttering kisses over Tony's cheek and eye, up to his forehead.

"You are...I have...I am...I have fallen in love with you Tony. And I am so sorry that I made you think anything else. I was trying to protect you from being hurt, and ended up hurting you myself," Steve sighed.

"You...do you mean that?!" Tony's eyes were wide and sparkling, and so damned hopeful.

"Completely," Steve nodded drawing him in for another kiss. This one was a little deeper, and full off a little more promise. "You have brought life and light and laughter back into my life when I thought it would never be there again. You drive me mad sometimes, you frustrate me and sometimes I would like nothing more than to teach you exactly who is in charge, and I love you all the more for it. My life was plain and dull and the same until you came into it, you keep me on my toes,"

"I could say the same," Tony grinned before shaking his head when Steve snorted disbelievingly. "No, my life was schmoozing and parties I didn't want to be at, being a person I hated being, being something that I hated to become. It was the same idiots who just wanted things from me and I hated it. And then I came here, and you gave me friends and...and a family and...you just you," Tony flushed.

"You know, you could never design another thing for me, for us, and this wouldn't change right?" Steve asked softly, tilting Tony's chin up when he tried to look away.

"I want to believe you," Tony bit his lip looking nervous as though Steve would throw him away.

"So try it. Nothing more, you have more than held up your side of the bargain Tony, we will take care of Stane and the dirt in your company, and then you and I will be on a fresh slate. Nothing like that to worry about between us," Steve shrugged.

Tony pulled back slightly, though not completely out of Steve's arms, and stared up at him utterly and completely stunned. "You mean that!"

"Completely, I will tell the others that..." Steve scowled slightly at Tony when he was interrupted by a hand coming to cover his mouth.

"You don't have to do that. I like keeping the people I love safe as well, and designing and building things is how I do that. I want to know that you guys are out there with the best, and the best is my gear," Tony smiled.

Steve pulled Tony closer to himself again, cupping the younger man's cheek and pressing a sweet, drugging kiss to his lips, not able to get enough of the genius now that he had had a taste. "Stay with me?" He found himself breathing against those lips.

"Oh Captain, my Captain, I was never going anywhere as long as you let me stay," Tony grinned wrapping his arms around Steve's neck. The words 'even when I thought you hated me' lingering between them. Steve grit his teeth drawing a worried look from Tony. The damage that had been done to him by others would be...avenged. But right now he had more important things to worry about right now.

"I'm angry at those that have hurt you, not at you," Steve kissed his cheeks.

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but Steve stopped him before he could make a glib comment to dismiss his words, instead, he stopped him with another kiss. He would stop Tony from thinking so badly about himself, bit by bit if he had to chip away at that self-doubt for years, he would do it.

For now, he pressed Tony down onto the bed, his bed, and crawled between those far too tempting legs, gently parting them with strong hands on his thighs, and easing his hips between them. Tony gasped into his mouth when he pressed their groins together, rocking gently against Tony, pressing his proof of just how little he hated Tony against his warm body.

The Captain stroked his hands up and along tanned thighs, stroking quivering muscles and memorising the feel before he turned his attention to the white shirt Tony was wearing. He quickly decided that he looked far too delectable in the white shirt, the contrast against his olive skin and dark hair was too good to give up.

Reaching down he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, parting it like he was unwrapping a gift, his fingers searching over and stroking every inch of skin that he found, leaning down to brush kisses over the same skin his fingers had just caressed, his tongue slipping out now and then to taste as well, teeth scraping on occasion.

Tony was trembling underneath his attention, his heart beating faster, his muscles quivering, and delicious gasps spilling from his lips under Steve's ministrations. The noise he made when Steve with maddening slowness slid his boxers from his hips - pausing to kiss, caress and nibble the newly revealed flesh - and down his legs would have broken the control of a lesser man, as it was Steve Rodgers was known for was his patience and control.

But even he was pushed for that famed control when he finally, finally lined himself up with Tony's sweet heat and slid home, pressing into the younger man wh arched up into him and looked at him with those soulful brown eyes that could never hide the true person underneath all those masks.

Wrapping Tony in his arms he held him close as his hips started moving in a strong rhythm, drawing more of those gasps and moans from Tony's lips, the sound of his name coming like a mantra as he held Tony's hip tightly in one hand and gently cupped his cheek with the other, thrusting into him like a man possessed, especially now that he had a taste of the heat and taste, the sound and sight of Tony's pleasure.

"Steve...Steve...Steve...I'm going to..."

"Cum for me!" Steve whispered.

Tony cried out arching his lithe body into Steve's as he spilled between them.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Steve!" Tony whined.

"What's the matter?" Steve grinned.

"You know what's the matter!" Tony whined even more.

"No clue,"

"If we keep going this way I am not going to be able to walk for weeks!" Tony tried to crawl away only to be pulled further underneath Steve's body.

"That's the plan," Steve said brightly, his hand drifting down Tony's stomach.

"Have you knocked back a whole bottle of viagra? Seriously we have been at this all day!" Tony grunted.

"I have been watching you swanning around, bending over things, flirting with me, and various other things that have led to many many fantasies I have time to make up for," Steve shrugged before worrying Tony's ear between his teeth.

"You...you can't say things like that!" Tony groaned arching into the body over his.

"If it works, why wouldn't I?" Steve laughed.

"Cruel!"

"I know," Steve commiserated before thrusting home once again into Tony's welcoming body.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Group

Steve

Bucky

Clint

Natasha

Thor

Bruce

Peggy

Angie

Dum Dum

Junior Jupiner

Jim Morita

James Montgomary

Falsworth

Gabe Jones

Jacques Dernier

Happy Sam Sawyer

Pinky Pinkerton

Phil Coulson

Fitz

Simmons

Mack


End file.
